


A Little Surprise

by geeky_ramblings



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impossible has just happened to Major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Surprise

Apparently, tainted utopium could do a lot more than turning people into zombies. Something that Major had learned the hard way. During his spiral downward, Major and Ravi had slept together. Granted the sex was hot and it made Major realize that he wanted Ravi for more than just one night but their first together had some consequences.

When Major first started getting sick, he thought he was just coming down with something. Unfortunately, even Ravi's tender love and care (along with some homemade chicken soup) didn't help. He couldn't seem to keep anything down so Major decided go to Liv with his little problem. Not wanting to worry Ravi, Major told Liv everything (including the fact that he was starting to gain some weight).

“Are you sure you aren't pregnant?” she asked seriously after hearing Major's symptoms. 

“Last time I looked Liv, I still had a penis,” he answered sarcastically.

“Before you and Ravi got together you were on utopium, right?”

“Yeah...so?”

“So, there is still a lot we don't know about the drug. It might not turn you into a zombie without Max Rager but there are others things it might be capable of,” Liv said. I'm just saying that it's a possibility.”

“I'm not pregnant!!!!”

“There is only one way to tell,” Liv said as she went to get an ultrasound machine.

After wheeling it over, Liv turned it on while Major pulled off his t-shirt. Lying down on one of the empty tables, Major nervously waited. Once the machine was turned on, Liv squeezed some gel on Major and the wand, she placed it over his abdomen. She moved it around for a moment before finding what she was looking for. Turning the screen towards Major, Liv pointed out an image that looked like a little peanut.

“There's your baby.”

As Major stared at the image, he started to panic. Not only was he pregnant but he wasn't sure that Ravi even wanted kids. Liv, noticing that Major's face had turned white, grabbed his hand. Holding it, she said, “everything is going to be alright.”

“How do you know?” Major asked.

“Because he loves you,” Liv answered as she printed out picture of his baby.

With a sense of dread, Major grabbed it and walked out of the Morgue. Thinking of his options, Major drove home. Once there, he sat in his car for awhile before going inside. As the smell of Ravi's cooking wafted through the air, Major felt a lump in his throat. It was the moment of truth, Major knew he had to tell Ravi about the baby before he chickened out.

Taking a deep breath, Major walked into the kitchen and blurted out everything. Ravi paused for a moment before taking the sonogram picture from his boyfriend's hands. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Then he smiled and pulled Major in arms. Sure, Ravi never expected that his very male partner would ever get pregnant but he loved Major and he would certainly love this baby. It was a part of both of them and even though Ravi was nervous about becoming a father, he knew he wanted this especially with Major.

“I love you,” he whispered before kissing Major.

“I love you too,” Major murmured against Ravi's lips.

After they made out for awhile, Major asked, “are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

It was the answer the Major was waiting to hear. They were going to have a baby.


End file.
